1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless television (TV) system, and more particularly, to a wireless TV system and a control method thereof, in which wasteful power consumption is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of various wireless appliances has increased as technology has developed and information technology has accelerated. As one of the wireless appliances, a wireless TV system generally comprises a base station processing a broadcast signal received through an antenna or a predetermined video signal received through a predetermined video cable, and outputting a wireless signal; and a wireless TV receiving the wireless signal from the base station, and processing the wireless signal to be displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In such a wireless TV system, wireless communication is interactively achieved between the base station and the wireless TV. That is, when a user wants to watch TV and selects a broadcast channel while carrying the wireless TV, the base station wirelessly transmits a video signal corresponding to the broadcast channel selected by the wireless TV, and the wireless TV receives the video signal through wireless communication and displays it on the LCD.
In the conventional wireless TV system, the wireless communication between the base station and the wireless TV may not go smoothly, or the base station may not transmit the requested video signal to the wireless TV even though there is no problem in the wireless communication.
However, even if the wireless communication does not go smoothly or even if there is no problem in the wireless communication but the base station does not transmit the requested video signal to the wireless TV, the wireless TV still normally operates to display a picture based on the video signal onto the LCD, thereby wastefully consuming limited power of a battery.